Big Brother: Superfan Express
Big Brother: Superfan Express is a special season of Big Brother created by Iloveschool71. Twists Superfan Express: Ten Big Brother superfans will come together to compete in a compressed version of Big Brother. Til Death Do Us Apart: The ten will be divided into five pairs of two. One pair will win HOH and will nominate two pairs. Each pair will have one vote to evict either of the couples. This twist will end when there are three pairs remaining. Once the twist ends, one person from each of the evicted pairs will return to the game. Viewer's Influence: Each week, the viewers will be given to opportunity to give one houseguest an advantage and another houseguest a disadvantage. Houseguests Pairs: Adrian & Susie Ari & Karrie Benji & Esperanza Dexter & Jackie Jaylen & Melissa } | | |} } | | | |} Viewer's Influence Week 1 Advantage: Never-Not Pass Esperanza received a Never-Not Pass from the viewers, meaning that she was immune from being a Have-Not for the entire summer. Disadvantage: HOH Sit-Out The viewers chose Adrian and Susie to be forced to sit out of the HOH competition, meaning that the pair had no chance at winning HOH for the first week. Week 2 Advantage: HOH Help Ari & Karrie were given a significant advantage in the week's HOH competition. Disadvantage: Automatic Have-Nots The viewers chose Benji & Esperanza to become Have-Nots for the week. However, due to Esperanza's Never-Not Pass, only Benji was made a Have-Not. Week 3 All eight houseguests will receive a key. One key will unlock a safe that will contain an envelope giving them the Pocket Vote, an extra eviction vote at any eviction they would like. Another key will unlock a safe that will contain an envelope giving them the Vote Share, which will force them to link their eviction vote to another houseguest's for the next three evictions. Who should receive the Pocket Vote key? Adrian Ari Benji Dexter (SHOULD HE RETURN) Esperanza Jackie (SHOULD SHE RETURN) Jaylen (SHOULD HE RETURN) Karrie Melissa (SHOULD SHE RETURN) Susie Who should receive the Vote Share key? Adrian Ari Benji Dexter (SHOULD HE RETURN) Esperanza Jackie (SHOULD SHE RETURN) Jaylen (SHOULD HE RETURN) Karrie Melissa (SHOULD SHE RETURN) Susie Season Summary Week 1 Harris Chambers, the winner of Big Brother Bryce 1, was standing in front of the Big Brother House. He announced that he was the host of a special off-season Big Brother game. Harris stated, "I know how beneficial it can be to go into Big Brother a superfan - I mean I won! This season will pit ten of the biggest Big Brother superfans against each other in a special express season." Harris then introduced each of the ten houseguests one by one. Karrie was shown petting her dog and finding the key on his collar, Jaylen was shown finishing a bottle of beer and finding the key at the bottom, and Esperanza was shown finishing up a haircut and sweeping up the key among hair. Karrie introduced herself as a 25-year-old microbiologist. She stated that she wanted to use her intelligence and charismatic personality to get her further in the game. Jaylen stated that he was a 29-year-old bartender, who aimed to use his extensive knowledge of the game to advance. Esperanza introduced herself as a 27-year-old hair stylist. She said she had a heart of gold and strong athletic skills, and planned to use that to her advantage. Susie was shown running on a track, and instead of a baton being passed to her, she received her key. Dexter was then shown grabbing a surfboard and finding a key on this bottom, Melissa took a beaker and saw her Big Brother key taped to the bottom, and Adrian was shown putting on a boxing glove and finding a key inside of it. Susie revealed herself to be a a 21-year-old track & field runner. She said she wanted to use her physicality to her advantage. Dexter stated that he was a 25-year-old surfing instructor. He wanted to find a ride-or-die and go to the end with them. Melissa introduced herself as a 30-year-old scientist. She planned on using her natural smarts and knowledge of the game as leverage to get herself to the end. Adrian stated he was a 21-year-old boxer. He planned on getting a large alliance together and using them to get further. Ari was shown opening a textbook and finding a key inside of it, Benji kicked through a wooden board and saw his key fall off of it, and Jackie was shown doing a cartwheel and finding a key on the ground next to her. Ari introduced himself as a 26-year-old science teacher who wanted to use his charm to build plenty of social bonds. Benji stated he was a 29-year-old karate instructor. He wanted to use his strength to win competitions. Jackie announced that was a 21-year-old cheer coach. She said that she wanted to use her beauty to manipulate the men of the house. The scene then showed the ten houseguests standing next to the entrance, with Harris standing on the other side. Harris revealed the biggest twist of the season to the houseguests: Superfan Express. They were all shocked, some relieved that they wouldn't have to hide their true identity, some nervous because they knew the game play would be stepped up. The ten superfans were all sent into the house at once. After getting to know each other, Ari, Karrie, and Melissa immediately formed an alliance due to their careers involving science. Suddenly, Harris appeared on the living room monitor and called the houseguests to the living room. He revealed the Til Death Do Us Apart'' twist. Everyone was shocked, and quickly picked teams. The pairs were Adrian & Susie, Ari & Karrie, Benji & Esperanza, Dexter & Jackie, and Jaylen & Melissa. The houseguests then competed in their first Head of Household competition, Coconut Conundrum. Each pair would have to sit on a giant swinging coconut and the last pair remaining would win. However, Harris announced the Viewer's Influence twist, and that Adrian & Susie were voted to sit out of the competition. It was also announced that Esperanza had received a Never-Not pass for the summer. Adrian and Susie felt quite angry, and the competition commenced. After ten minutes, Jackie fell off, forcing Dexter to jump off as well. After one hour, coconut milk sprayed on the houseguests, causing Ari & Karrie to simultaneously fall off. Jaylen then suddenly fell off of his coconut, giving Benji & Esperanza the win. Benji and Esperanza congratulated each other on the win, and immediately began with the strategy. They agreed that they wanted to take out Adrian & Susie because of the fact that America seemed to dislike them. The pair brought in Ari & Karrie and Jaylen & Melissa in on the plan. The three pairs agreed, and made an alliance together. At the nomination ceremony, Adrian & Susie and Dexter & Jackie were granted safety, while Ari & Karrie and Jaylen & Melissa were nominated as pawns. Adrian and Jackie were beginning to bond greatly. They were cuddling in bed and both complained that they weren't partners. Jackie said that she wanted Susie and Dexter out of the picture, which Adrian agreed to. They made an alliance together, and agreed to keep their partners as far away from their strategy as possible. Benji & Esperanza were forced to choose two teams to become the first Have-Nots of the summer. They chose Adrian & Susie and Dexter & Jackie as the first four Have-Nots. The houseguests were given a tour of the Have-Not room; the room looked like the inside of a body. It was filled with internal organs, and the beds were shaped like broken hearts, a reference to the twist of the season. Adrian & Susie were chosen to compete alongside Benji & Esperanza, Ari & Karrie, and Melissa & Jaylen in the Veto competition. The eight arrived in the backyard and saw a tropical set-up. There were trees, rivers, and fruit all over the place. The competition, Fruit Flies required one partner to run across the river and retrieve a piece of fruit. They would then have to run back across the river and toss the piece of fruit over the net. After one hour, whichever team had the most fruit would win the Power of Veto. Once the competition ended, Adrian & Susie ended up having 101 pieces of fruit. The two rejoiced, while the other three competitors became quite angry because their plan had been ruined. Benji & Esperanza knew they needed a new plan. Esperanza suggested they sit back and observe the two nominated pairs for the rest of the week and decide who to evict based on that. Melissa was seen going throughout the house spreading rumors about Karrie, and telling the others to evict her and Ari. Benji did not respect that aspect of Melissa, and decided he wanted to target Jaylen & Melissa. At the Veto ceremony, Adrian & Susie decided not to use the Power of Veto. At the eviction ceremony, Jaylen & Melissa were shocked when Benji & Esperanza's Plan B worked out and they were evicted in a unanimous vote. '''Votes for Jaylen & Melissa: Adrian & Susie and Dexter & Jackie Votes for Ari & Karrie: ''-None-'' Week 2 After Jaylen & Melissa's eviction, the houseguests were called out to the backyard to compete in the We've Gone Bananas! HOH competition. The houseguests would have to launch a banana towards a grid of trees with each tree top having a number on it. Their score for the round would be the number on the tree their banana lands on. Each person in each pair would have one launch per round, in this two round competition. The houseguests were informed that the viewers had voted for Ari & Karrie to receive an advantage in the competition, which was being able to use a closer launching station.Ari & Karrie went first, with Ari scoring 0 and Karrie score 20. Dexter & Jackie went next and ended up with a score of 50 because of both people scoring 25. Adrian & Susie were the final pair - Adrian scored 50 and Susie scored 5. The final round began with Adrian & Susie in the lead and Ari & Karrie bringing up the rear. Adrian & Susie went first and their final score came out to 130 because of Adrian scoring 40 and Susie once again scoring 5. Dexter & Jackie went next and were taken out of contention for HOH because of neither of them scoring a point. Ari & Karrie were the final pair to launch. Both scored a whopping 50, but it was not enough to beat Adrian & Susie, giving the pair their first HOH win. Susie celebrated with her best friend in the house - Karrie, while Adrian celebrated with is showmance partner - Jackie. Benji & Esperanza knew their days were numbered because of the HOH couple having connections to the other two pairs. Esperanza noted in the diary room, "It may be the beginning of the week, but Benji and I are already saying our goodbyes.". Adrian & Susie (along with Jackie, much to Susie's annoyance) were strategizing in the HOH room about who to nominate. Adrian said he wanted to target Benji & Esperanza, which Susie agreed too. Jackie piped up and stated that she didn't think their "tight group" should try and backdoor the pair and straight-up nominate them. Susie sarcastically said in the diary room, "You know, I didn't know that this was Jackie's HOH week as well! I'm tired of Adrian and Jackie being together 24/7 and I want that girl out of here." In the "Summer Vacation room", themed with hammocks for beds, walls painted like the sky, and a permanent temperature of 80 degrees, Susie approached Karrie with a plan to get Dexter and Jackie out of the house. She said that Adrian refused to nominate Jackie right of the bat, but if people were pulled off the block, Jackie would have to go on the block. Karrie said in the diary room, "I love Susie's plan. Dex is a great guy, but Jackie is a snake. She needn't spend another second in this house.". It was then time to name two pairs to be Have-Nots for the week. Harris announced that Benji & Esperanza were voted by viewers to be Have-Nots, but since Esperanza held the Never-Not pass, she would not be a Have-Not. Adrian & Susie then said they had chosen Dexter & Jackie to be the other Have-Nots. At the nomination ceremony, no one was shocked when Ari & Karrie's faces and Benji & Esperanza's face appeared on the memory wall. Susie began to explain their reasoning, but Adrian cut her off by saying Benji and Esperanza were the true targets. Esperanza rolled her eyes and said in the diary room, "I really hate Adrian's guts. Benji and I tried to strategize with him but he wouldn't listen. I hope he follows us right out that door!". Susie and Karrie celebrate their plan being put into motion, and Karrie suggests they should bring in Esperanza and try to form an alliance. Karrie brought up their plan to Esperanza, who rejoiced in the idea of safety for the week. The threesom decided on on the name "The Three Musketeers".eIn the "Spring Break" room, themed with pool floaties for beds, a margarita bar, and a small hot tub, Benji, Ari, and Dexter decided to form an alliance. The three agreed that they had all been left out of the loop on too much strategy. Ari said in the diary room, "Dex, Benji, and I made an alliance. We felt like we've been floating, and we just really want to play the game!". At the Veto competition, titled Apples & Oranges, one member of each pair would be blindfolded and the other would be a caller. The caller would have to direct the blindfolded person into a ball pit filled with apples and oranges. The blindfolded person, with assistance from the caller, would then have to differentiate the apples from oranges. They will then have to make their way back to the caller and place the different fruits in two separate bins. The first pair to get 20 correct fruits in each bin would win the Golden Power of Veto. Ari was a caller with Karrie blindfolded, Susie was a caller with Adrian blindfolded, Jackie was a caller with Dexter blindfolded, and Benji was a caller with Esperanza blindfolded. Karrie and Esperanza were quick to make it to the ball pit due to their callers, while Dexter and Adrian were stumbling far behind. Esperanza grabbed an armful of fruit and Karrie just grabbed one fruit in each hand. Esperanza ran back and tripped, losing most of the fruit. Despite this, one hour later, Benji led Esperanza to retrive 20 apples and 20 oranges securing them the Veto. The Three Musketeers celebrated the victory, while Jackie cried into Adrian's arms. Dexter & Jackie were the only pair able to go onto the block, and their fate would be in Benji & Esperanza's hands. At the Veto ceremony, Benji & Esperanza were taken off the block. Dexter & Jackie were put in their place. Dexter consulted with his allies, Benji and Ari, and was devastated that they would already be split up. Dexter said in the diary room, "I guess one of us was going to be guaranteed to go home, but this is just horrible.". Ari and Dexter tell Benji that they respect his decision no matter what. Benji noted in the diary room, "Esperanza and I have a tough choice this week. Dex doesn't deserve to go home and neither does Ari.". In the "Winter Wonderland room", themed with sleighs for beds, white walls, snowmen, and a permanent temperature of 40 degrees, Jackie tries to use Esperanza's sexuality against her. Jackie begins to flirt with Esperanza, making her really uncomfortable. Esperanza said in the diary room, "Jackie is horrible. Dex is great, but Jackie is awful. There is no doubt in my mind she is going home because of how she treats everyone but Adrian." At the eviction ceremony, Benji & Esperanza face the nominees and explain that they struggled with the decision. Adrian looks over at Karrie and says, "We'll miss you,". Esperanza then said the second pair evicted from Big Brother: Superfan Express...Dexter & Jackie. Dexter nodded his head, while Jackie began to cry. Karrie looks over at Adrian and says, "You only got a week left in this house, but we'll miss you when you're gone,". Jackie and Adrian kiss while Dexter hugged everyone on his way out. The two went to meet Harris, who revealed they wouldn't be going home yet - the two evicted pairs would compete and one person from each pair would be returning! Votes for Dexter & Jackie: Benji & Esperanza Votes for Ari & Karrie: ''-None-'' Have/Have-Not History *Esperanza was initially named a Have-Not, but this was cancelled out due to her Never-Not Pass.